Destiny
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: Ketika takdir mempermainkan mereka semua, apa yang harus mereka lakukan ? Zhoukyu, Wonkyu
1. Chapter Prolog

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Prolog**

Zhou Mi meremas kertas putih yang ada ditangannya. Ditekannya dadanya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan sakit yang menjalari hatinya. Tapi apa daya ? rasanya terlalu sakit. Bahkan air mata sudah banyak yang lolos mengaliri pipinya. Semua orang yang ada diposisinya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Marah, kecewa, sedih semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Tapi dia harus bagaimana ? tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melawan takdir Tuhan !

Dia masih menangis dalam diam. Memikirkan sosok manis yang selama 2 tahun ini mengisi ruang hatinya. Mewarnai hari-harinya.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya ? mengapa takdir seolah mempermainkannya ? mengapa dia baru tahu semuanya sekarang ? mengapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini ?

Hanya satu hal yang pasti dia tahu. Dia takkan bisa merengkuh sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa meskipun dunia dan seisinya telah hancur.

Hanya satu yang harus dia lakukan. Melupakan sosok yang dia cintai. Ya, melupakan sosok Kui Xian.

**TBC or Delete ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, typo(s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

Seorang yeoja berumur 17 tahun tengah berjalan dengan riangnya didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Seoul. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa minggu terakhir ini untuk mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan itu setiap pulang sekolah. Tujuan utamanya bukanlah untuk belanja tapi untuk melihat seorang namja yang merupakan karyawan toko pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan yang ada disana. Kedengarannya memang aneh. Tapi apa mau dikata ? dia sudah jatuh hati sejak pertama kali melihat namja itu.

Dia bisa tahu namja itu karena waktu itu dia diajak ibunya untuk membeli pakaian ditempat namja itu bekerja.

Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Dia belum tahu nama namja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik (?) tengah berlari memasuki sebuah toko. Ya, namja itulah yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Ternyata namja itu juga masih sekolah. Karena ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih dan celana kotak-kotak biru. Eh tunggu ? sepertinya yeoja itu pernah melihat seragam seperti itu. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Tapi dasarnya yeoja itu sedikit pelupa jadi terlalu sulit untuk mengingatnya.

Setelah cukup lama memandang pujaan hatinya, akhirnya yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari mulai petang dan ia tidak mau eomma-nya khawatir karena ia belum pulang.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi yeoja tadi yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu belum pulang. Ia masih menunggu taxi karena dari tadi tidak ada taxi yang mau berhenti.

Kyuhyun POV

Arrgghhh ! kenapa dari tadi tidak ada taxi yang mau berhenti ? apa para supir taxi itu tidak tahu kalau aku harus segera pulang ?

Mana ponselku mati lagi. Tahu begini lebih baik aku bawa mobil sendiri.

Bagaimana ini ? aku takut sendirian kalau sudah malam.

Eommaaaa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Kyuhyun POV end.

Seorang namja berbadan atletis tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Ia baru saja berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari karena dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Ia bermaksud menghampiri mobilnya tapi samar-samar ia mendengar seorang yeoja menangis. Ia tengokkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Ternyata benar saja, ada seorang yeoja yang tengah berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi begitu saja. Tapi sebagai seorang namja ia tidak tega melihat yeoja menangis.

Perlahan dihampirinya yeoja itu. Bahunya masih bergetar.

"Hei" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak si yeoja. Yeoja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"s-siapa kau ?" yeoja itu tampak ketakutan. Melihat wajah si yeoja membuat namja itu tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin ada yeoja secantik ini ? batin si namja. Merasa diperhatikan, yeoja itu bermaksud berlari. Tapi namja itu segera menahan lengannya.

"Yak ! lepaskan tanganku ! jangan sakiti aku !" yeoja itu meronta ketakutan. Mendengar kata-kata si yeoja membuat si namja itu terkikik geli.

"aku hanya ingin menolongmu, nona"

"aku tidak percayaaaaa" yeoja itu masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman si namja

"hei, apa wajah tampanku terlihat seperti penjahat ?"

Mendengar itu si yeoja langsung terdiam. Diperhatikannya wajah namja yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"tidak" yeoja itu menggeleng lucu

"nah makanya jangan takut ne ?"

"apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ?" yeoja itu tampak ragu

"tentu saja" namja itu tersenyum manis menampilkan kedua dimple-nya

"Choi Siwon" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, yeoja itu akhirnya membalas uluran tangan si namja

"Cho Kyuhyun "

.

.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di mobil Siwon. Siwon bermaksud mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Meski awalnya Kyuhyun menolak tapi Siwon tetap memaksanya karena tidak mungkin ia tega meninggalkan seorang yeoja apalagi semanis Kyuhyun dijalan sendirian, apalagi ini sudah malam. Siwon tak henti-hentinya tertawa mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan ia menagis dipinggir jalan. Bayangkan saja ? dia siswi SMA menangis dipinggir jalan hanya karena ia tidak bisa pulang ? kenapa yeoja itu bodoh sekali ? harusnya kan ia meminta tolong pada orang lain, bukannya malah menangis dipinggir jalan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditertawakan seperti itu malah menggembungkan pipinya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode kesal.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi, gomawo atas tumpangannya" ujar Kyuhyun, mereka memang sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun

"Ne"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil yang ada disampingnya tapi sebelum ia keluar sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon

"Ne ?"

"bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu ?" Siwon menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Kyuhyun dengan gugup

"tentu saja" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ponsel Siwon dan mengetikkan nomornya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengembilkan ponsel itu sambil memasang senyum manis diwajahnya

"nanti langsung sms ne ?"

"oke"

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Siwon dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dimobilnya. Siwon terus memandangi ponselnya yang layarnya masih tertera nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Siwon bingung harus memberi nama di kontaknya apa.

Baby Sweety

Akhirnya nama itu yang dipilih Siwon untuk menamai kontak Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat nama itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru selesai makan saat ia kembali kekamarnya. Ia men-charge ponselnya sambil diaktifkannya ponsel itu. Baru saja ponselnya menyala, sudah ada pesan yang masuk keponselnya

From : +62234xxxxxxxxx

Hei Kyu, apa kau dimarahi eomma-mu ?

By Choi Siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Ternyata Siwon benar-benar mengirimi pesan duluan kepadanya. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan untuk Siwon tapi ketika ia ingin mengirimnya

Pesan gagal dikirim !

Tulisan laknat itu malah muncul dilayar ponselnya.

'Aaarrggggggghhh sial !' Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia lupa bahwa pulsanya habis !

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Siwon memandang layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak ia mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum mendapat balasan.

'hhh..' Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengenal yeoja itu lebih dekat. Tapi baru tahap pertama saja dia sudah kelimpungan seperti ini. Siwon benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah lancang meminta nomor ponsel yeoja itu. Kyuhyun pasti berpikir bahwa Siwon adalah namja playboy atau semacamnya karena baru berkenalan saja sudah berani meminta nomor ponselnya.

'dasar Choi Siwon Pabbo' rutukny.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berkebangsaan china terlihat mengayuh sepedanya dengan terburu-buru. Pasalnya gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup sekitar 5 menit lagi. Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya bangun kesiangan. Ini semua gara-gara ia menuruti keinginan Kim Ahjussi pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja yang mengajaknya makan malam dulu dengan keluarganya. Makan malamnya sih tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah anak gadis Kim Ahjussi yang merengek meminta dirinya agar mau menemaninya belajar. Hingga akhirnya dia baru bisa pulang jam 11 malam dan itu sangat jelas mengurangi jam tidurnya.

Namja tinggi yang ternyata bernama Zhou Mi itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat gerbang sekolahnya belum ditutup. Ia langsung memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Hei Mi !" sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya membuatnya refleks menengok kebelakang.

Zhou Mi langsung merangkul bahu orang yang menepuknya karena orang yang menepuknya tadi merupakan sahabatnya.

"Tumben sekali kau baru datang ?" tanya namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon

"Aku bangun kesiangan"

"Apakah ini gara-gara anak pemilik toko tempatmu bekerja lagi ?" tanya Siwon. Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia memang jatuh cinta padamu" kata Siwon antusias

"Mungkin, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan anak umur 10tahun" kata Zhou Mi sambil tertawa dan akhirnya membuat Siwon ikut tertawa.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon memang sudah bersahabat sejak masuk SJM High School. Itu semua bermula karena Zhou Mi dan Siwon merupakan teman satu klub. Klub basket. Apalagi sampai sekarang mereka selalu menjadi teman sekelas. Tak heran jika mereka semakin akrab saja. Meskipun status sosial mereka cukup jauh berbeda, Siwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena selama ini Zhou Mi tidak pernah bersikap tidak baik kepadanya. Tapi terkadang Siwon merasa iri dengan Zhou Mi. Meskipun Zhou Mi bukan anak orang berada, tapi fans-nya disekolah sangat banyak. Banyak yeoja yang mengejar cinta Zhou Mi. Tapi entah mengapa Zhou Mi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

.

.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas memandangi layar ponselnya. Bisa Ryeowook pastikan bahwa dilayar ponsel itu pasti tertera foto namja berkebangsaan china yang selama ini ditaksir berat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kyunie ! hentikan senyum anehmu itu !"

"..."

"Kyunie !" Ryeowook yang kesal akhirnya mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun

"aww! Apa yang kau lakukan wookie ?"

"Mencubit pipimu" jawab Ryeowook dengan polos dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut kesal sehingga membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

"ah ne, mianhae" kata Wookie takut karena dari tadi Kyuhyun tak henti-henti memberinya deathglare.

"Kau ini mengganggu kebahagiaanku tau" sungut Kyuhyun

"Ya ampun Kyunie, hanya dengan memandang foto namja itu saja kau sebut kebahagiaan ?"

"apa maksudmu ?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Tidak suka dengan kata-kata Wookie barusan.

"ah a-ani" Wookie menelan ludahnya gugup. Takut dengan aura Kyuhyun yang saat ini begitu menakutkan

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun berhasil mengajak Ryeowook untuk menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Meskipun awalnya yeoja mungil itu menolak karena ia sudah punya janji dengan namjachingunya. Tapi dasarnya Ryeowook paling tidak bisa menolak rengekan Kyuhyun jadilah ia menuruti Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Sudah satu jam lebih ia dan Kyuhyun ada di cafe yang terletak didepan toko tempat pujaan hati Kyuhyun bekerja. Mereka hanya duduk disitu dan memesan minuman, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh minumannya sama sekali karena sejak datang kesana dia hanya fokus menatap pujaan hatinya yang terlihat sedang melayani para pembeli.

"senyumnya manis sekali" Kyuhyun bergumam tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang disukainya. Wookie hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

Wookie terlihat sedang berpikir. Kemudian sebuah senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Ryeowook langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun.

"Yak ! Wookie kau mau membawaku kemana ?" protes Kyuhyun yang masih kaget

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menggubris aksi protes Kyuhyun. Ia semakin cepat menarik Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat saat ia tahu bahwa Wookie membwa ke toko tempat pujaan hatinya bekerja.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan saat sosok yang ia sukai berdiri dihadapannya dan Wookie

"Ne Oppa, temanku ini sedang mencari kemeja" Kyuhyun memandang Wookie tajam. Bisa-bisanya Wookie berkata seperti itu. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila ?

"Kalau begitu silahkan ikut saya, akan saya tunjukkan kemeja-kemeja yang bagus" namja itu tersenyum sambil mengajak Kyuhyun dan Wookie untuk mengikutinya.

"Kemeja ini sangat cocok untuk Nona" Namja bertubuh tinggi itu memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis hitam ditengahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"N-ne, sepertinya begitu" Kyuhyun meremas tangannya pertanda ia sangat gugup saat itu. Wookie yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Kyu, aku mau kesana dulu ne ? aku ingin melihat-lihat sweater" Wookie melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Kyuhyun yang terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Eum, bagaimana Nona ? apa kau mau mencoba kemeja ini ?"

"Bo-boleh" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kemeja itu kemudian menuju ketempat mencoba pakaian. Ia tak menyadari bahwa pujaan hatinya terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

'jadi namanya Kyu, yeoja yang sangat manis'

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat memandang dirinya dicermin yang saat itu sedang mencoba kemeja yang ditawarkan namja yang disukainya. Ternyata kemeja itu benar-benar cocok ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's fantasy :

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat mencoba pakaian. Dia melihat pria berkebangsaan China sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyu" puji namja itu

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kyuhyun senang

Namja itumendekati Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik ditelinganya

"Ne, membuatku semakin cinta padamu"

Kyuhyun's fantasy end.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merona karena menyadari fantasi bodoh tersebut.

'Sadarlah Kyu' batinnya.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul sudah terlihat gelap. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Seorang namja berkebangsaan China terlihat mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati udara malam kota Seoul.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk dibangku yang ada dipinggir jalan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya bibir ini terasa geli. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku bisa menatap wajah namja yang selama ini aku sukai dengan jarak begitu dekat seperti tadi. Wajahnya terlihat 100 kali lebih tampan dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Ini semua berkat Wookie. Aku harus mentraktirnya besok sebagai ucapan terimakasihku.

Tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa kesal dengan Wookie. Dia menarikku tiba-tiba. Aku kan jadi tidak punya persiapan. Bisa kupastikan wajahku terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu,

'Aaarrrggghhh ! aku malu !'

"Annyeong" sebuah suara mengagetkankanku. Kulihat seorang namja yang sedang menaiki sepedanya didepanku.

i-itu kan ?

Kyaaaaaaaaa ! mimpi apa aku semalam sampai orang yang aku sukai menyapaku seperti ini.

Siapapun, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku !

"Kau yeoja yang tadi siang ke toko-ku kan ?"

"N-ne" kuremas tanganku. Ini kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini ? temanmu mana ?"

"A-aku sedang menunggu taxi. Te-temanku sudah pulang duluan dengan namjachingunya" aduh Kyu, kenapa cara bicaramu belepotan seperti itu ? memalukan !

"Tapi ini sudah malam, tak baik jika yeoja manis sepertimu sendirian dipinggir jalan"

OMO ! aku tidak salah dengar kan ? dia bilang aku manis kan ? Kyaaaaaaa ! Eommaaaaaa !

Yak cukup Kyu ! jangan munculkan ke-abnormalanmu didepan namja yang kau sukai !

"Mau bagaimana lagi ? aku tidak mau mengganggu temanku dan namjachingunya" ucapku sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku

"Begitu yah, oh iya kenalkan namaku Zhou Mi" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan seketika itu juga langsung kusambut uluran tangannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku mau pulang, apakah kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku ?"

Dia kan naik sepeda, masa iya mau mengantarku ? apa nanti dia tidak kelelahan ?

"Ah mian, aku hanya menaiki sepeda. Aku rasa yeoja sepertimu tidak terbiasa"

Ish, Cho Kyuhyun pabbo ! dia pasti tersinggung gara-gara kau memperhatikan sepedanya

"A-ani, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut kau kelelahan jika mengantarku"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lelah kalau harus mengantar yeoja semanis dirimu" Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar kearahku. Ah, pipiku memanas !

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku harus bagaimana ? sepedamu tidak ada boncengannya" Ya benar, sepedanya kan sepeda namja jadi tidak ada boncengannya. Zhou Mi malah terlihat salah tingkah mendengar kata-kataku

"Eum, kau bisa berdiri dibelakang. Atau kalau kau mau kau bisa duduk err-didepan"

"Benarkah aku boleh duduk didepan ?" mataku berbinar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku

"Ne" jawabnya malu-malu

Aku pun segera menaiki sepedanya. Jadi posisinya, aku duduk dibesi yang terletak diantara stang dan jok sepeda kemudian Zhou Mi memegang stang sepeda dengan kedua tangannya. Posisi kami terlihat seperti dia ehm-memelukku-ehm. Aigo wajahku memanas lagi kan !

Zhou Mi mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa dengan jelas mencium wangi tubuhnya. Aromanya benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kau belum pulang kerumah yah sejak pulang sekolah ?" eh ? kenapa dia bisa tahu ?

"N-ne, bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Kau masih memakai seragammu" jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Aish ! dasar Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar pelupa !

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami, kecuali saat dia menanyakan arah rumahku.

1 jam kemudian, kami sampai dirumahku. Aku segera turun dari sepedanya. Aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir peluh didahinya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk mengelap peluh didahinya.

"K-kyuhyun !"

**TBC**

Gomawo buat yang udah reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

1 jam kemudian, kami sampai dirumahku. Aku segera turun dari sepedanya. Aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir peluh didahinya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk mengelap peluh didahinya.

"K-kyuhyun !"

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

"K-kyuhyun !" aku langsung menarik tanganku saat Zhou Mi memandangku dengan tatapan aneh

"Mi-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud" kubungkukkan badanku berulang kali. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Nan-gwenchana" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sial ! wajahku memanas lagi ! apalagi detak jantungku juga ikut menggila. Aish, bagaimana kalau dia mendengar detak jantungku ?

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne" ia terlihat akan mengayuh sepedanya

"Tunggu !" aku langsung mencegahnya

"Wae ?" Zhou Mi menatapku bingung

Perlahan kukeluarkan ponselku. Dengan gemetar kuserahkan padanya.

"Bolehkah aku tahu nomor ponselmu ?" Zhou Mi tersenyum, kemudian mengambil ponselku dan langsung mengetikkan nomornya. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepadaku.

"Ada lagi ?" dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Benar-benar membuatku malu.

"A-ani, gomawo atas tumpangan dan nomor ponselnya"

"Ne, cheonma. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong" Zhou Mi langsung mengayuh sepedanya

Kupegang dadaku. Ya Tuhan, untung jantung ini tidak copot gara-gara detakannya yang membuatku frustasi.

Kulihat layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum melihat jejeran nomor ponselnya. Aku langsung menyimpannya dikontakku.

Kyuhyun POV end

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju rumahnya. Setelah masuk kerumah, dia melihat eomma-nya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Eommaaaaa !" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk eomma-nya

"Eh ? anak eomma sudah pulang ? bagaimana rencananya ? lancar ?" eomma Kyuhyun bertanya bertubi-tubi. Kalian bingung kenapa eomma Kyuhyun bisa bertanya seperti itu ? itu semua karena Kyuhyun sudah member tahu eomma-nya bahwa ia akan pulang malam karena ingin berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Lancar sekali eomma ! bahkan dia mengantarku pulang" jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat

"Jinja ? kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk ?" seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya

"Aku lupa" sang eomma yang sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pelupa hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Yasudah, sekarang kau mandi setelah itu makan arra ?"

"Arraseo Eomma"

Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menaiki temapt tidurnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak dimeja nakas.

Kyuhyun membuka kontak di ponselnya. Dicarinya nomor Zhou Mi. lama ia memandangi nomor Zhou Mi. ia masih ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau yeoja yang memulai duluan ? pikirnya.

Setelah ia menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengirim pesan pada Zhou Mi. masa bodoh mau dianggap apa. Yang penting dia bisa dekat dengan Zhou Mi.

To : Zhou Mi

Annyeong oppa, apakah kau sudah sampai rumah ?

Ini aku Kyuhyun

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menekan tombol send dengan gemetar.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Sudah 15 menit ia mengirimkan pesan pada Zhou Mi tapi namja itu belum membalasnya. Kyuhyun menggigiti ponselnya sambil harap-harap cemas.

'ddrrrttt..ddrrrttt'

Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan . Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Salah sendiri ia menggigiti ponselnya tidak jatuh kelantai.

Diraihnya ponsel itu. Matanya berbinar saat ia tahu Zhou Mi membalas pesannya.

From : Zhou Mi

Maaf baru balsa. Aku baru sampai rumah.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap jam yang ada dimeja nakas. Jam sudah meunjukkan pukul 10 tapi Zhou Mi baru sampai rumah. Ia benar-benar telah merepotkan Zhou Mi

To : Zhou Mi

Jeongmal mianhae oppa, aku tidak tahu kalau rumahmu jauh :(

From : Zhou Mi

Nan-gwenchana, aku senang bisa mengantarmu.

Oh iya, jangan panggil aku oppa, kedengarannya aneh ditelingaku.

Aku ini orang China. Panggil saja aku gege

To : Zhou Mi

Ne, jeongmal gomawoyo gege :)

Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu mimi-ge ?

From : Zhou Mi

Ne, cheonma.

Panggilan yang bagus, aku suka ^^

Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kui Xian ?

To : Zhou Mi

:)

Kui Xian ? setahuku nama China-ku itu Gui Xian

From : Zhou Mi

Ne, Gui Xian itu nama China-mu

Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sebuah panggilan khusus. Bolehkah ?

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membaca pesan dari Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi memberinya sebuah panggilan khusus. Entah sudah berapa kali pipinya merona untuk hari ini.

Ia dan Zhou Mi terus berkirim pesan sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Bahkan meskipun sudah tertidur, senyum masih terukir jelas diwajah manisnya. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedang mimpi indah.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan gembira. Para namja yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak ? yeoja semanis Kyuhyun meskipun hanya diam saja sudah terlihat mengagumkan. Apalagi sekarang ? dia terlihat sangat mempesona dengan senyum yang terus terukir dibibir ranumnya.

Saat sudah sampai dikelas, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Wookiiiee !" Kyuhyun segera berlari kemudian memeluk yeoja mungil itu

"Hey, kau kelihatan senang sekali ?" Tanya Wookie sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa menyesakkan

"Sudah pasti" senyuman lebar terukir diwajah manis Kyuhyun

"Ayo ceritakan !" Ryeowook menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan diatas meja. Benar-benar ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan awal ia berkenalan dengan Zhou Mi sampai akhirnya mereka berkirim pesan. Kyuhyun bercerita dengan antusias sehingga membuat Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Saat itu Siwon dan Zhou Mi sedang berlatih basket. Zhou Mi memang tidak bekerja setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, pemilik toko dapat memakluminya.

"Mi, bagaimana dengan Victoria ?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendribble bola

"Maksudmu ?" Zhou Mi malah balik bertanya sambil berusaha merebut bola ditangan Siwon

"Hey, kau bodoh atau apa ?" Siwon menghentikan permainannya dan malah mendekap erat bola itu membuat Zhou Mi merengut

"Oke, aku mengerti. Dan kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku" kata Zhou Mi sambil melangkah menuju ketempat duduk yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Mau tak mau Siwon pun mengikutinya.

Zhou Mi membuka tasnya untuk mengambil air minum dan langsung menenggaknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau jomblo ?" Tanya Siwon

"Kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku heh ? tak sadarkah bahwa kau juga jomblo ?" dengus Zhou Mi

"Aku kan pernah bercerita bahwa aku sedang tertarik dengan seorang yeoja" lanjut Zhou Mi

"Maksudmu yeoja yang pernah kau ceritakan bahwa ia sering memandangimu bekerja ?"

"Ne" Zhou Mi mengangguk pelan

Karena lelah berdiri, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sambil meluruskan kaki mereka.

"Kau sudah tahu namanya ?" Siwon merebut botol air minum yang ada ditangan ditangan Zhou mi dan langsung meminum airnya

"Tentu"

"eh ? sejak kapan ?" Tanya Siwon antusias

Zhou Mi pun mulai menceritakan awal perkenalan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi satu kesalahan Zhou Mi. dia tidak menyebut nama Kyuhyun, melainkan menggunakan nama Kui Xian.

.

.

Sore itu langit Nampak mendung dan Kyuhyun baru keluar dari sekolahnya karena ia baru selesai mengikuti ekskull KIR. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju halte yang ada didepan sekolahnya.

Dressss !

'Aish, sial !' rutuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke tiang yang ada disitu. Inginnya sih dia minta jemput. Tapi bagaimana cara menghubungi orangtuanya jika ponselnya saja mati ?

Kyuhyun mulai merasa ketakutan dihalte itu. Bagaimanapun ini sudah hamper malam dan dia hanya sendirian dihalte itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Tin-tin !

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku.

Kutajamkan penglihatanku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil seperti itu, tapi dimana ya ?

Tiba-tiba seorang namja turun dari mobil itu dan berlari kearahku.

"SIWON !" pekikku ketika namja itu sudah sampai dihadapanku

"Ne" dia tersenyum manis sekali sampai menampilkan dimple-nya

"Ayo pulang" ajak Siwon padaku

"Eh, ta-tapi"

"Ayo, ini sudah hamper malam" Siwon segera menarik tanganku menuju ke mobilnya

"kenapa baru pulang ?" Tanya Siwon setelah menjalankan mobilnya

"Biasalah ekskull, kalau kau ?"

"Sama"

"Kau anak basket yah ?" tanyaku

"Ne, kenapa kau bisa tau ?"

"Bajumu menujukkannya" kataku sambil menunjuk baju yang dipakainya sedangkan dia malah menggaruk lehernya sambil nyengir gaje, sepertinya malu

Kekeke~

Kyuhyun POV end

"Boleh aku bertanya ?" Tanya Siwon canggung

"Ne"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tak membalas pesanku ?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun. Merutuki pertanyaannya karena saat ini Kyuhyun malah menatapnya aneh.

"Astaga !" pekik Kyuhyun

Ckitt !

"Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mau membunuhku ?" sewot Kyuhyun karena Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Untung saja mereka pakai sabuk pengaman.

"Mian, habisnya kau tadi mengagetkanku" kata Siwon sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Memangnya tadi kau kenapa sih ?" Tanya Siwon kemudian

"Oh itu, aku baru ingat kenapa aku tak membalas pesanmu"

"memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"Saat itu pulsaku habis"

Toeng. Toeng

Siwon melongo melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja dihadapannya ini menjawab dengan santainya tanpa merasa bersalah ? padahal ia sampai uring-uringan menunggu pesan dari yeoja itu.

'sabar Siwon, sabar'.

.

.

"gomawo kau sudah mengantarku dua kali" saat itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun

"Cheonma"

"Apa kau mau masuk dulu ?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Mungkin lain kali, aku ada urusan setelah ini" tolak Siwon halus

"Oh ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yah, bye" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa menyadari bahwa Siwon sedang menekuk wajahnya

'Aish, coba aku tidak punya janji mengantar eomma belanja" rutuk Siwon frustasi.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Hari ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mau tau kenapa ? karena hari ini Zhou Mi mengajaknya pergi. Bisa disebut kencan mungkin.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca. Dia merasa frustasi karena bingung harus bagaimana menata rambutnya. Ia benar-benar payah dalam soal merias diri.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ternyata eomma-nya yang masuk.

"kau sedang apa chagi ? kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu ?" sang eomma menghampiri anaknya

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana menata rambutku eomma ? padahal aku akan pergi dengan Zhou Mi" jawab Kyuhyun lirih

Eomma-nya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini, karena dia juga pernah remaja.

.

.

Zhou Mi POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada ditaman kota. Aku ada janji dengan Kui Xian..

Hah, kenapa detak jantungku jadi tidak karuan begini ? apa karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat janji dengan seorang yeoja yah ?

Kulirik jam tanganku. Ini sudah lebih 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Jujur saja aku mulai cemas. Takut Kui Xian tidak jadi datang.

Baiklah aku tunggu 10 menit lagi. Kalau dia belum datang juga maka aku akan pulang.

Zhou Mi POV end

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Dia hamper sering terjatuh gara-gara menggunakan high heels yang merupakan saran eomma-nya. Kyuhyun memang tidak terbiasa menggunakan high heels.

Dia melihat jam dilayar ponselnya. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat. Dia sudah terlambat 40 menit. Mau tidak mau diapun melepas high heels-nya dan menjinjingnya, kemudian lari secepat mungkin.

Dapat dilihatnya Zhou Mi yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun pun segera menambah kecepatan larinya. Tidak dipedulikannya penampilannya saat ini. Yang terpenting ia bisa pergi dengan Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge ! hosh..hosh" Kyuhyun memanggil Zhou Mi sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan itu berhasil membuat Zhou Mi menoleh kebelakang.

"Kui Xian ?" mata Zhou Mi terbelalak melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi peluh. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun sedang menenteng high heels.

"Mi-mianhae aku terlambat" Kyuhyun masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya

Zhou Mi menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan sekali heum ?" diusapnya peluh yang menetes didahi Kyuhyun menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya

"A-aku" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat ini. Lidahnya mendadak kelu karena perlakuan Zhou Mi.

"Kau lucu sekali" Zhou Mi terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang"

"Mianhae gege, ini semua karena.."

"Kau tidak terbiasa memakai high heels. Benarkan ?" potong Zhou Mi cepat sambil menunjuk high heels ditangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum salah tingkah menanggapi pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Eum, memangnya kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup

"Kui Xian maunya kita kemana ?" Zhou Mi malah balik bertanya. Bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"A-aku sih terserah Mimi-ge saja"

"Benarkah ?" Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun reflek memundurkan wajahnya

'Omo jantungku !' pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Kui Xian" bisik Zhou Mi seduktif dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun seperti kepiting rebus

"Buahahahaha.." tawa Zhou Mi meledak saat itu juga. Karena menurutnya ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu.

"Yak ! Mimi-ge mengerjaiku !" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Haha.. Mian, habisnya kau lucu sekali, aku kan jadi senang menggodamu" Zhou Mi masih belum berhenti dari tawanya dan itu makin membuat bibir Kyuhyun maju beberapa centi.

"Yak ! berhenti tertawa atau aku akan pulang !" ancam Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya ancamannya itu cukup ampuh karena Zhou Mi terlihat mulai menghentikan tawanya

"Baiklah, maafkan aku"

.

.

Saat ini Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun sedang berada didalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke taman ria. 15 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Entah sadar atau tidak, sedari tadi mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat pembelian tiket masuk. Tentu saja Zhou Mi yang membayar.

Setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke taman ria.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar menatap wahana yang ada disitu. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Zhou Mi untuk mendekati rollercaster.

"Kui Xian yakin mau naik itu ?" Zhou Mi menatap ngeri rollercaster yang ada didekat mereka

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan antusias

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya. Ia ragu untuk menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar takut pada ketinggian. Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kecewa karena menolak keinginannya.

"Mimi-ge kenapa ? tidak mau yah ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan raut kecewa

"Aniyo, ayo kita naik" akhirnya Zhou Mi lebih memilih mengesampingkan rasa takutnya.

"Omo ! Mimi-ge kenapa ?" Kyuhyun histeris melihat wajah Zhou Mi yang terlihat pucat. Saat itu mereka memang baru turun dari rollercaster

"Nan-gwenchana" Zhou Mi berusaha untuk tersenyum

"Jeongmal ? lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" Kyuhyun memapah Zhou Mi menuju bangku panjang yang tak jauh dari mereka. Didudukkannya Zhou Mi dengan perlahan.

"Mimi-ge tunggu disini ne ? aku ingin membeli minum dulu" pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan bangku. Dipejamkannya matanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dipijatnya pelipisnya dengan pelan.

'Aish, memalukan sekali aku ini' rutuk Zhou Mi dalam hati.

"Mimi-ge" Zhou Mi membuka matanya. Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Kita pulang saja ne ?" Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Zhou Mi

"Andwe, aku tidak apa-apa Kui Xian" Zhou Mi membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ini minumlah" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Zhou Mi

.

.

Setelah kepalanya terasa lebih baik, Zhou Mi mengajak Kyuhyun ke danau yang ada dibelakang taman ria. Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun menyewa perahu untuk mereka menjelajahi danau tersebut.

Zhou Mi mendayung perahu dengan pelan. Begitu sampai ditengah danau, Zhou Mi menghentikan dayungannya.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kui Xian suka tidak pemandangan disini ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyyan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi malah balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Danau itu terlihat bersih, airnya bening. Disekitar danau itu banyak ditumbuhi pohon pinus. Apalagi danau itu tidak terlalu ramai dengan pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama diatas perahu. Membuat suasananya terlihat lebih romantis.

"Aku sangat suka pemandangan disini" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menatap Zhou Mi membuat Zhou Mi ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Menikmati suasana yang menentramkan ditengah danau itu. Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghirup aroma alami yang singgah kehidung mancungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Saat ini Zhou Mi terlihat mempesona dimatanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari tas tangannya kemudian memotret Zhou Mi secara diam-diam. Tampan. Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kenapa harus mencuri fotoku seperti itu ?"

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah mau reviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghirup aroma alami yang singgah kehidung mancungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Saat ini Zhou Mi terlihat mempesona dimatanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari tas tangannya kemudian memotret Zhou Mi secara diam-diam. Tampan. Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kenapa harus mencuri fotoku seperti itu ?"

**Happy Reading ^^**

"A-aku" Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar malu karena ketahuan mencuri foto Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa kita tidak foto berdua saja ?" Zhou Mi meraih ponsel yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi segera merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian

"Ayo senyum, hana dul set"

Cklik !

"Wah hasilnya bagus" Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

Setelah turun dari perahu, Zhou Mi mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang. Mereka makan di saung-saung yang ada dipinggir danau. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Kyuhyun mengurut kakinya yang terasa pegal. Wajar dia menggunakan high heels. Setelah dilihat, ternyata kakinya lecet. Pantas saja terasa perih.

"Kui Xian kenapa ?"

"A-aniyo" Zhou Mi yang merasa tidak percaya beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memijat kakinya.

"Sini biar kubantu" Zhou Mi hendak menyentuh kaki Kyuhyun tapi gadis itu malah menjauhkan kakinya dari jangkauan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak perlu gege, aku baik-baik saja"

Tapi Zhou Mi masih terus berusaha menggapai kaki Kyuhyun

"Aww !" Kyuhyun menjerit saat bagian kakinya yang lecet tersentuh lengan Zhou Mi

"Aigo ! lecet begini kau bilang baik-baik saja ?" Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun heran. Segera diraihnya kaki Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan perlawanan.

Ditiupinya kaki Kyuhyun yang lecet. Kyuhyun terpaku atas perlakuan Zhou Mi. wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah baikan ?" Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun khawatir

"N-ne gomawo gege"

"Ini pesanannya tuan, silahkan dinikmati" seoarang pelayan meletakkan makanan diatas meja kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Zhou Mi. mereka makan dalam diam. Mungkin mereka merasa sangat lapar.

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kyuhyun mulai merasa mengantuk karena kelelahan. Untung saja saat ini dia dan Zhou Mi sedang berada di bus untuk pulang.

"Kalau Kui Xian mengantu tidur saja" Zhou Mi meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya dipundaknya

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku ne ?" Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya

20 menit kemudian mereka turun dari bus. Kyuhyun turun dengan langkah sempoyongan. Zhou Mi terkekeh melihatnya. Dirangkulnya pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sangat mengantuk ?" Tanya Zhou Mi. yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Zhou Mi segera berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo naik"

"Eh ?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

"Ayo naik, atau Kui Xian mau kutinggal karena tertidur dijalan ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera naik ke punggung Zhou Mi.

"Aku berat yah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Zhou Mi mulai berjalan

"Ne, seperti menggendong karung beras" ledek Zhou Mi

"Yak ! Menyebalkan" Kyuyun memukul pelan bahu Zhou Mi, sedangkan yang dipukul malah tertawa

"Tidur saja lagi" Zhou Mi membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian dapat didengarnya dengkuran halus didekat kupingnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidur.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyonya Cho POV**

Kulihat jam dinding diruang tamu. Sudah jam 8 malam, kenapa Kyu belum pulang ? apa mereka baik-baik saja ?

Ting tong ! ting tong !

Itu suara bel ! pasti Kyuhyun ! segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek !

"Selamat malam Ahjumma" seorang namja langsung menyapaku. Eh, bukankah yang ada digendongannya itu Kyuhyun ?

"Ne selamat malam, apakah kau yang bernama Zhou Mi"

"Ne Ahjumma"

"Kyuhyun kenapa ?"

"Dia tertidur, sepertinya kelelahan" Namja bernama Zhou Mi itu menjawab dengan lembut

"Kalau begitu langsung bawa saja Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada dilantai 2 yang ada tulisan Kyunyun's area" kataku pada Zhou Mi

"Arraseo Ahjumma" Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Entah kenapa melihat matanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa ya ?

**Nyonya Cho POV end**

Zhou Mi membaringkan Kyuhyun dikasurnya dengan pelan. Takut membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya high heels yang masih melekat dikaki gadis itu kemudian menaruhnya dibawah tempat tidur. Zhou Mi menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Diusapnya surai lembut Kyuhyun

"Gomawo untuk hari ini" Zhou Mi berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun

Kemudian Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ditutupnya pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Saat ia sudah sampai diruang tamu, ia melihat Nyonya Cho tersenyum padanya sambil member isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

"Duduklah" kata Nyonya Cho saat Zhou Mi sudah berada didekatnya. Zhou Mi menurutinya dan duduk disamping Nyonya Cho.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat tampan" ujar Nyonya Cho sambil menatap Zhou Mi

"Ah Ahjumma berlebihan" Zhou Mi terlihat merendah

"Itu kenyataan nak, kurasa kau memang namja baik"

"Ahjumma jangan langsung menilaiku seperti itu"

"Pantas saja putriku menyukaimu. Kau memang pantas disukai" Nyonya Cho menepuk pelan bahu Zhou Mi membuat wajah Zhou Mi sedikit memerah

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau tidak asing bagiku" kali ini nada bicara Nyonya Cho terdengar serius. Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

_#~#~#~#~_

Siwon membolak-balik buku ditangannya dengan mimik serius. Saat ini dia sedang berada disebuah toko buku. Rencananya sehabis dari toko buku dia akan ke tempat kerja Zhou Mi untuk mengajak namja itu bermain basket.

Siwon meletakkan kembali buku yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Bukunya tidak sesuai dengan yang dicari siwon.

"Aish, kemana sih bukunya ? Aku kan sudah meletakkannya paling pojok" telinga siwon mendengar gerutuan seorang gadis. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. sepertinya suara itu tidak asing ditelinganya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang bergelombang sedang menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby. Dia Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" Siwon menghampiri gadis itu

"S-siwon" mata Kyuhyun membulat saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Siwon sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kenapa menggerutu seperti itu eh ?" goda Siwon

"A-itu, buku yang ingin aku beli ternyata sudah tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun

"Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis manis dihadapannya.

.

.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang bersama. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengiyakan karena hari ini dia memang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyu ?" tanya Siwon saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka

"Eum, jajangmyeon dan jus apel saja" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ah ne, kalau begitu kami pesan jajangmyeon 2, jus apel dan moccachino" kata Siwon kepada pelayan disampingnya. Dengan sigap sang pelayan langsung mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan" pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu pergi.

15menit kemudian seorang pelayan lain menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon kemudian meletakkan pesanan mereka dimeja.

"Silahkan dinikmati" kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

"selamat makan" ucap wonkyu berbarengan.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung melahap jajangmyeon didepannya dengan semangat. Yah siapapun pun tau kalau gadis berpipi chubby itu sangat menyukai jajangmyeon.

Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan cara makan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli. Merasa ditertawakan, Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Siwon.

"Ada yang lucu eoh ?"

mendengar itu siwon menghentikan kikikkannya. Merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis dihadapannya. Perlahan Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"K-kau mau apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon malah mengarahkan salah satu ibu jarinya kesudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tadi ada sedikit makanan yang menempel dibibirmu" ujar Siwon dengan cuek kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai melahap jajangmyeon miliknya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih mematung. Perlahan dipegangnya pipi chubby-nya yang terasa panas.

'Mengapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu ?'

_#~#~#~#~_

Semilir angin menerpa wajah yeoja cantik yang saat itu sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya bergerak kesana kemari. Digosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Dia mulai merasa kedinginan. Wajar saja, dia sudah duduk disana sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya belum datang juga. Jika dalam sepuluh menit orang itu tidak datang, maka ia akan memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

From : Mimi-ge

Mianhae Kui Xian, aku tidak bisa datang. Pekerjaannku masih banyak. Jeongmal mianhae

Yeoja itu, Cho Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat membaca pesan dari Zhou Mi, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan. Siapapun akan merasa kesal jika mengalami hal yang sama seperti dia kan ?

.

.

'Dasar namja tiang listrik menyebalkan !'

'Dasar China pabo !'

Umpatan-umpatan seperti itu terus keluar dari bibir plum milik Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sudah setengah mati minta di dandani oleh eomma-nya agar bisa tampil cantik di depan Zhou Mi. tapi apa yang dia dapat ?

'Arrrgghh !' Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal

_**I'll keep on feelin' everytime Kokoro niwa kimi ga iru**_

_**Baby don't cry it's all right now Futaride itaiyo**_

_**I'll keep on dreamin' everytime I know I'll just find your love**_

_**Dakiatta ude no naka de Bokurawa tada hitotsuninatte**_

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi diatas meja nakas. Dengan malas diraihnya benda tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tulisan yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

**Siwon is calling**

Segera ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan benda mungil itu ketelinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseo" sapa Kyuhyun

"Yeoboseo, Kyuhyun-ah apa aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya Siwon diseberang sana

"Aniyo, waeyo ?"

"Boleh aku berkunjung kerumahmu ?"

"Tentu saja"

Tutt Tutt

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus ? padahal ia yakin sekali tidak menekan tombol berwarna merah. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak mau ambil pusing. Diletakkan kembali ponselnya keatas meja nakas. Lebih baik ia tidur untuk meredakan kekesalannya terhadap Zhou Mi.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk saja eomma"

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah eommanya ? jawabannya mudah saja, yang tinggal dirumah itu hanya dia, appa dan eommanya. Sang eomma tidak mau mempekerjakan pelayan. Dia merasa bahwa semua urusan rumah masih bisa tangani olehnya dan saat ini sang appa sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

"Ada temanmu Kyunie" kata Nyonya Cho setelah membuka pintu kamar anaknya

"Siapa eomma ?" Kyuhyun turun dari kasur. Melangkah mendekati eommanya

"Entahlah, eomma lupa menanyakan namanya"

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan duduk diruang tamu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang"

"Aniyo, sebenarnya saat aku menelponmu tadi aku sudah didepan rumahmu" namja itu Choi Siwon terlihat salah tingkah

"Ah iya, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Bolehkah ?" Siwon bertanya dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ne, aku ganti baju dulu" Wajah Siwon langsung terlihat cerah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan dress berwarna pink pastel. Membuatnya terlihat lebih feminim. Siwon tak henti-hentinya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ayo Siwon-ah" ajak Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah meminta izin kepada Nyonya Cho untuk mengajak putrinya keluar.

Di dalam mobil Siwon, Kyuhyun melihat-lihat koleksi kaset yang ada disana. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Super Junior"

Siwon menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku menyukainya" Siwon tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya

"Kalau kau bagaimana ?" Tanya Siwon kemudian

"Aku ini yeoja normal, sudah pasti aku menyukai namja-namja tampan seperti mereka" kata Kyuhyun dengan antusias

Selama diperjalanan mereka bercerita tentang Super Junior, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Siwon langsung turun dari mobil dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum atas perlakuan manis Siwon.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan mengajakku ke pasar malam"

"I-itu, habisnya aku tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang kau suka" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Siwon yang gelagapan

"Yeah, tapi kau benar. Aku suka dengan pasar malam" Seketika itu juga Siwon tersenyum lega

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat permen kapas yang banyak tersedia dipasar malam.

"Siwon, ayo kita kesana" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Siwon untuk menuju kesalah satu stand yang menjual permen kapas. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Siwon sedikit memerah karena Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

Siwon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat asik memakan permen kapas. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Kau mau ?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Aniyo" tolak Siwon

"Tapi ini enak, kau harus mencobanya" Kyuhyun tetap kekeh dan mengambil sedikit permen kapas kemudian menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Siwon. Tapi Siwon malah menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mencobanya, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang menolak pemberiannya. Dengan ragu Siwon membuka mulutnya dan Kyuhyun langsung menyuapinya permen kapas.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Eum, kurasa tidak buruk juga"

"Yak ! pendapat macam apa itu ? permen kapas ini sangat manis tahu !" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal

"Menurutku ada yang lebih manis dari permen kapas yang kau pegang"

"Apa ?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya seolah tidak percaya. Siapapun tahu bahwa permen kapas itu sangat manis.

"Yang lebih manis itu yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun"

Seketika itu juga gurat-gurat merah jambu muncul dipipi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon bisa menggombalinya seperti itu. Lalu Siwon ? ia tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi manis yang ditunjukkan oleh yeoja yang disukainya itu.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Siwon segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Ia tidak mau dicap buruk oleh keluarga Kyuhyun karena mengajak anak gadisnya keluar sampai larut malam.

"Apa kau ingin mampir dulu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang membuka pintu pagar rumahnya sedangkan Siwon berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aniyo, ini sudah terlalu malam" tolak Siwon halus. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu pagar dan melangkah menjauhi Siwon. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siwon"

"Kyuhyun"

Deg !

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang saat mendengar Siwon ternyata memanggilnya juga dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Eum, hati-hati Siwon" entah kenapa lidah Kyuhyun menjadi kaku untuk diajak bicara

"Ne, gomawo untuk hari ini Kyunie" hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat Siwon memanggilnya Kyunie. Kedengarannya sangat tidak biasa. Seperti ada yang berbeda dengan panggilan Siwon kepada dirinya.

"Ne, selamat malam"

Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena tersenyum sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta'

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingu ^^**

**Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini ? tolong jangan bunuh Mei karena terlalu lama menelantarkan fic ini :(**

**Kalian pasti mengerti kan kalau kelas XII lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas ? ini juga Mei sempetin buat update meskipun lagi US ^^**

**Semoga kalian engga kecewa sama fic ini yah ^^**

**Gomawo ~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Pairing : Zhoukyu, Wonkyu**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah berseri. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Yeoja mungil itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Ayo cerita" Ryeowook menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk kirinya

"Tadi malam aku habis ke pasar malam dengan Siwon" Kata Kyuhyun sumringah

Siwon ? Ryeowook menyatukan kedua alisnya. Berusaha menggali ingatannya. Ah, tapi seingat dia nama namja yang disukai Kyuhyun kan Zhou Mi. lalu siapa itu Siwon ?

"Sepertinya aku belum menceritakan tentang Siwon kepadamu"

Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Ryeowook cemberut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menceritakan tentang Siwon kepada Ryeowook.

"Kurasa kau menyukainya" Kata Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun telah selesai bercerita

"Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Mimik wajahmu menunjukkannya Kyu"

Entah mengapa pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan. Apa iya dia suka Siwon ? tapi kan dia menyukai Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku hanya menyukai Zhou Mi' mantap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Setelah selesai, Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama. Dua yeoja cantik itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kui Xian !"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua bisa melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mendekati namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Menjemput Kui Xian"

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi barusan, tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook ? rasanya tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Kyunie, aku lupa ada janji dengan Sungie Oppa" ah, sepertinya yeoja imut itu mengerti posisi sahabatnya sekarang.

"Jinja ?" Kyuhyun menatap Wookie dengan penuh harap. Setidaknya ia tidak membiarkan sahabatnya pulang sendirian kan ?

"Ne Kyunie"

Ryeowook terkikik melihat mimik Kyuhyun. Setelah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi, Ryeowook segera berkali kecil dan masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi masih terdiam di tempat mereka. Entah kenapa suasananya malah menjadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun memainkan kakinya dengan canggung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang hangat menempel ditangannya. Zhou Mi menggenggam tangannya. Dapat dilihatnya Zhou Mi tengah tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah lebar namja berkebangsaan China yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menuntun sepeda.

.

.

"Memangnya Mimi-ge tidak bekerja ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di kedai ice cream yang terletak disamping sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Setiap sabtu dan minggu aku libur"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Gadis manis itu mulai memakan kembali ice cream yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya Zhou Mi terus memandangi wajahnya.

"Wae ?"

Kyuhyun mendelik dengan sebal karena tadi ia mendengar kekehan Zhou Mi. Namja itu sedang menertawakannya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah manis dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas dipipinya. Seketika itu juga namja berjuluk Koala itu menjilat ujung bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian langsung kembali ke posisinya semula dan dengan santainya memakan ice cream yang ada dihadapannya.

Zhou Mi terkikik kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang masih mematung ditempatnya sambil memegang sudut bibirnya.

"Kau makan belepotan sekali jadi aku membersihkannya"

'Ya Tuhan, kemarin Siwon dan sekarang Zhou Mi. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa terserang penyakit jantung' batin Kyuhyun

"Hei, jangan melamun terus atau Kui Xian mau kutinggal disini ?"

Pertanyaan Zhou Mi barusan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Gadis manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Jahat sekali" dengus Kyuhyun.

Pernyataan itu malah membuat Zhou Mi tertawa. Namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Cepat habiskan ice cream milikmu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Ra-ha-si-a" jawab Zhou Mi dengan memberi penekanan disetiap suku katanya. Bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ish, menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus ikan buntalnya. Menggembungkan pipi. Zhou Mi terkekeh melihat tingkah imut yeoja dihadapannya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu atau Kui Xian akan kucium sekarang"

Blusshh !

Seketika itu juga rona merah muncul diwajah Kyuhyun bahkan menjalar sampai ke kupingnya. Kenapa Zhou Mi senang sekali menggodanya sih ? apa dia ingin membuat Kyuhyun mati muda akibat mukanya gosong gara-gara wajahnya sering memerah ?

10 menit kemudian Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi keluar dari kedai ice cream. Zhou Mi menghampiri sepedanya yang dia parkirkan didepan kedai dan segera menaikinya.

"Ayo naik" ujar Zhou Mi saat dia sudah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun

"Naiknya dimana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kui Xian maunya dimana ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namja yang memiliki hidung berlebih itu malah menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yak ! berhenti menggodaku" Kyuhyun meninju pelan bahu Zhou Mi

"Kalau begitu didepan lagi saja ne ?" tawar Zhou Mi sambil menggenggam lembut tangan putih Kyuhyun.

"N-ne" jantung Kyuhyun mulai menggila. Ck, kalau seperti ini ada 2 kemungkinan dia bisa mati muda. Pertama dengan muka gosong dan kedua karena serangan jantung.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun duduk didepan Zhou Mi. Wajahnya memanas. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada awal perkenalannya dengan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Wangi rambut Kyuhyun terasa menggelitik hidungnya. Wanginya membuatnya nyaman. Seperti wangi bayi.

"Kui Xian wangi sekali"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Bukan karena kata-kata Zhou Mi, tapi karena suara Zhou Mi yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Be-benarkah ?"

"Ne, membuatku merasa nyaman saat didekat Kui Xian"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya Mimi-ge mau mengajakku kemana sih ?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus ikan buntalnya lagi. Namja bernama Zhou Mi itu selalu membuatnya senang dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Padang rumput terhampar luas. Rumput-rumputnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek. Bahkan ada beberapa bunga yang tumbuh disana. Indah sekali. Ia tidak percaya jika ada tempat seindah itu di Seoul.

"Kui Xian suka tempat ini tidak ?" bisik Zhou Mi ditelinga Kyuhyun

"N-ne"

Ugh ! Zhou Mi selalu saja berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun layaknya kepiting rebus.

Dengan pelan Zhou Mi menautkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ayo duduk ditengah sana, pasti lebih romantis"

Zhou Mi tersenyum menggoda kearah Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun ke tengan padang rumput. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan mengelilingi dirinya dan Zhou Mi sehingga membuat sudut bibirnya terasa tertarik.

Zhou Mi mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun ditengah padang rumput itu. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka duduk dekat sekali. Zhou Mi menatap yeoja yang duduk disampingya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Baginya, Kyuhyun yang sekarang ada dihadapannya seperti jelmaan seorang putri. Apalagi ditambah pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya serta hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan sedikit rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun layaknya gadis-gadis yang sering diceritakan dalam dongeng.

"Mimi-ge kenapa bisa tahu ada tempat seperti ini ?"

Zhou Mi terlonjak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Tapi namja itu segera menenangkan dirinya lagi. Diarahkannya pandangannya lurus kedepan. Perlahan namja berkebangsaan China itu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdetak gila-gilaan.

"Dulu, aku dan keluargaku pernah tinggal di Seoul" ujar Zhou Mi dengan mata tetap terpejam

Gadis disampingnya memandang dirinya dalam diam. Masih menunggu Zhou Mi untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kami sering kesini jika baba sedang tidak sibuk. Baba bilang tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana Baba menyatakan cintanya pada Mama"

Perlahan Zhou Mi membuka matanya dan menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti Baba" lanjut Zhou Mi kemudian.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menghinggapi perutnya. Benarkah yang ia dengar ? apa Zhou Mi bermaksud menyatakan cinta padanya ? Dia boleh berharap kan ?

"Lalu dimana keluarga gege sekarang ?"

Aish pabo ! Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang dengan bodohnya malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak sesuai dengan fikirannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Zhou Mi tersenyum getir.

"Mama tinggal di China tapi Baba tetap di Seoul"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apakah mereka bercerai atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas Baba masih sering mengunjungi Mama" Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan rumput yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi gege tinggal disini bersama appa gege ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Tidak. Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri Kui Xian"

Zhou Mi memetik bunga yang berada disampingnya. Bunga berwarna ungu yang sangat indah dimatanya. Dengan hati-hati Zhou Mi menyelipkan bunga itu ke telinga Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah gadis dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"You're so beautifull"

Wajah Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya. Apa namja dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha menggombalinya ?

"Mimi-ge gombal !"

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong bahu Zhou Mi. Membuat Zhou Mi gemas melihatnya. Zhou Mi beringsut mendekati gadis itu dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mimi-ge"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Dia berusaha menjauh dari Zhou Mi tapi namja itu malah semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa gugup. Perlahan Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat merasakan hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung Zhou Mi. Dengan takut-takut gadis itu memejamkan mata bulatnya. Saat itu juga dia merasa tubuhnya melayang saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirnya. Terasa manis, begitu memabukkan. Satu yang ia tahu, itu bibir Zhou Mi. sensasi itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik tapi Kyuhyun masih belum mau membuka matanya.

"Wo ai ni Kui Xian"

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas saat mendengar sebuah bisikan yang mengalun indah ditelinganya. Dia sedang tidak bermimpi kan ? dengan ragu gadis berpipi chubby itu membuka kedua matanya. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat jarak wajah Zhou Mi masih begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Diusapnya pipi Zhou Mi dengan salah satu tangannya. Tapi namja itu malah menangkap tangannya kemudian menciumi tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

Hati Kyuhyun semakin bergetar mendengarnya. Ternyata penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Nado Saranghae gege"

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Zhou Mi. menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ke dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Sekarang mereka sudah bisa disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih kan ?

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Diciuminya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. Akhirnya gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Param High School mulai terlihat ramai pagi itu. Ada yang berkumpul didepan kelasnya masing-masing, ada yang berjalan-jalan dikoridor dan ada pula yang duduk di bangku-bangku kantin. Salah satunya adalah seorang namja berlesung pipi bernama Choi Siwon. Ia tampak menikmati sepotong sandwich dengan tenang. Sepertinya namja itu tidak sempat sarapan dirumah.

"Hey !"

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat Siwon hampir tersedak. Siwon memberi deathglare pada pelaku yang tadi memukulnya yang sekarang dengan santainya duduk dihadapannya dan malah meminum cappuccino miliknya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku eoh ?" seru Siwon dengan kesal. Sedangkan sang tersangka alias Zhou Mi malah tersenyum meringis.

"Kemarin sabtu aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada" Siwon menyesap cappuccino miliknya.

"Waktu hari sabtu aku berkencan dengan Kui Xian" kata Zhou Mi dengan mata berbinar.

Mendengar itu Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kui Xian ? maksudmu gadis yang sering memperhatikanmu saat bekerja itu ?"

"Yap, dan sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku" jawab Zhou Mi dengan bangga.

"Whooaa, Chukkae Zhou !"

Siwon ikut bahagia mengetahui sahabatnya sudah memiliki kekasih

"Xie xie Siwon. Ah iya, apa sekarang kau sudah memiliki gadis yang kau sukai ?" kali ini Zhou Mi yang gantian bertanya.

"Sudah" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu ?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melintas difikirannya. Apakah mungkin dia bisa menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya ?

"Entahlah" jawab Siwon pendek.

"Ck, payah sekali kau ini"

Zhou Mi berdecak kesal. Padahal Siwon itu kan merupakan namja yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Tapi kenapa dia malah terlihat ragu utnuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya ?

"Mmm.. Boleh aku kenal dengan kekasihmu ?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Boleh saja" jawab Zhou Mi

"Tapi ada syaratnya" lanjut Zhou Mi sambil menunjukkan smirk miliknya

"Apa ?" Tanya Siwon dengan malas

"Aku juga ingin mengenal yeoja yang kau sukai"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Zhou Mi Nampak berfikir sejenak dan saat itu juga Zhou Mi tersenyum cerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji ?" Tanya Zhou Mi antusias.

"Maksudmu ?" Siwon masih belum mengerti jalan fikiran Zhou Mi.

"Jadi nanti kita bertemu di suatu tempat. Aku datang kesitu dengan kekasihku dan kau datang kesitu dengan yeoja yang kau suka. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ide Zhou Mi. rupanya sahabatnya itu ingin mengadakan semacam double date.

"Baiklah, akhir minggu ini kita bertemu di Rainbow Cafe jam 7. Deal ?"

Siwon menyodorkan tangannya kearah Zhou Mi dan disambut Zhou Mi dengan penuh semangat.

"Deal !"

**TBC**

**Amanda Wu : wah engga tau yah, tapi sebenernya Mei juga pengennya sih tetep ZhouKyu *plakk**

**FiWonkyu0201 : haha.. si Kyu emang imut dan polos (?) ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Irmawks : Ini Zhoukyu dan Wonkyu *ditabok, iya sepertinya begitu ^^**

**Chomhia : Hehe, iya nih.. si Kyu plinplan *Meidirajam**

**SelmaKyu : ini udah lanjut kok ^^ yah namanya juga manusia, lagian Zhou Mi kan lebih tinggi *engganyambung**

**Evecho : Gomawo ^^ engga tau tu, Tanya langsung aja ke mommy :D ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Santykyu : Wani piro ? *plakk**

**Kayla Wonkyu : jangan ragu-ragu nanti jadi haram :D iya bawa banner Wonkyu yang segede gaban, hehe.. Wonkyu bukan yah ? Mei jadi galau *ditabokpakeparang**

**Wonnie : Kita lihat nanti :D ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Anin Arlunerz : hehe , bacanya sambil ngeliatin Mei aja pasti manis *Pedegila, wah-wah banyak yang WKS ne ? :D**

**Jmhyewon : hehe, kita doa bersama ne ^^ ikutin terus ceritanya chingu ^^**

**Guest : Mommy udah menentukan pilihannya kok :D**

**Fitri MY : Waaaa Gomawo *bungkukbarengmimige , ini udah lanjut kok ^^**


End file.
